


Burn a bridge or two

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'I'm Like a Lawyer' video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn a bridge or two

"You cried over it," Pete says in raised-eyebrow amazement and Patrick glares half-heartedly at him as they wait at the back of the building for the car to come around. "Dude. You. Ok, you _cried_."

"Yeah." Patrick doesn't say anything else, thumbs hooked in pockets, shoulders hunched. He's steadfastly not looking at Pete at all, standing near Joe and fidgeting a bit. Joe is looking sleepy and comfortable in a hoodie that looks disturbingly familiar to Pete as they get into the vehicle, windows up and dark against the screams as they pull onto the main road.

"You can stop staring," Patrick says, sounding tired, his voice low after their set. He looks very small in the plush seat, retreating into his own world, just as Andy is pulling away into his, talking low on his phone and Joe is running a hand through his wild hair, perching an elbow on the rest in the door and contemplating the outside. They're all kind of different now. They used to be attached at the hip, all four of them, together against the world. Things have changed, Pete supposes, leaning back himself and still gazing at Patrick, his hat pulled down a little and covering his eyes.

People change all the time. They have distinct interests now, their own pedestal to stand on, to fall from. Like.... It used to be Patrick Stumph from Fall Out Boy, now it's just Patrick Stump. Pete thinks this is kind of amazing and deeply distressing at the same time.

"Did you like it?" Pete says suddenly, and blinks at that pleading tone in his voice. Patrick reaches up and tilts his hat back as he opens his eyes, looking at Pete in that way that always feels like some sort of scan. X-ray vision. "I mean. You cried over the video."

"You keep reminding me," Patrick says lightly, a slight edge to his voice. "And on television, no less."

"Which means?"

Patrick shrugs, still staring at Pete. Andy is off the phone and now they're all focused on him now, questioningly. The big vehicle rushes through the city, carrying them forward and away. A strange sense of loss steals over Pete and he feels scrambled, unworthy.

"I just want to know if you liked it."

"I like it," Andy says a little crossly. "A lot. We agreed on it, dude." He snaps his phone open and shut in his palm, kicking Joe reflexively. Joe kicks back and there is a strange battle of legs.

Pete is still looking at Patrick, watching a list of emotions march across those eyes and he waits.

"Did _you_ like it?" Patrick says softly. "I mean. Did it say what you wanted it to?"

Pete breathes in and thinks as he exhales, watching Patrick's wry little smile flit across his face. That smile can deepen into something more snide, when he's ready. He's not ready now. Just smiling at Pete, waiting.

"I loved it," Pete says honestly, because only honest will do here.

"Sweet," Patrick says, closing his eyes, readying himself for a nap. "So did I."

 _fin_


End file.
